fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
BioMech
Although not a race of people, Robots are found all throughout Kasm. A pre-war production, the SK-12’s and C-10’s were built as soldiers and servants respectively for the society that existed before the war. Most of them survived, and began production of additional mechs to maintain the survival of their species. They adopted the name “BioMech,” which was given to them by those who found them strikingly humanoid. BioMechs continue to both serve the people of the wasteland, and fight for their own good. Many BioMechs of 2326 live in their own societies to avoid human judgement and live in a way that feels normal to them. Other races would not survive well in these places. For a race that doesn’t need to eat, breathe, sleep, or drink water, their societies are not well suited for biological life. Many BioMechs hold a grudge against Humans for creating them to be subservient, while others just want to be viewed as sentient, living beings. Most have no opinion of Mutants or Ghouls. BioMechs do tend to be rather fond of cyborgs, however. They find other races with mechanical enhancements to be the missing link that brings them closer to their own humanity, or simply view it as another race who wishes they were a BioMech. Costuming requirements: Makeup, and/or Prosthetics Intelligence: Very high Weapon Restrictions: No Melee Classes Available: Engineer, Swarm Perks: + Incredibly resilient - five (5) base HP + Arms of steel- All limbs are armored and cannot be broken + Access to intelligent feats and classes Quirks: - No flesh = No chems - Lack of fluid movement - Inability to use melee - Less healers - Can only be healed by Engineers (See: Classes>Engineer) - Cannot wear armor - Loses HP when hit anywhere on body (including limbs) BioMechs- History The SK-12s and C-10s that were taken into the vaults as servants and defense are the same robots that went in. The robots who were left on the surface are where ancestors of what would become known as BioMechs (BioMechanically Engineered Cybernetic Humanoid.) One of the first nuclear strikes by the Russians was against the Chelm systems manufacturing plant in an attempt to destroy the US Government's access to to artificial soldiers. In total six separate nuclear weapons were detonated in an attempt to destroy the plant, but Mount Sentinel defended the plant and robots inside. After the initial attack the EMP released by the nukes shut down the C-10s. Meanwhile most SK-12s were unable to adapt with the loss of their owners and simply continued to do their chores and make meals. Some SK-12s were affected by the EMP began to resent humans who used them as servants and the left them. One SK-12, who began calling itself Prime, began freeing other SK-12s who were locked into a service loop. Prime and his SKs made their way to the remains of Lutece Industries. Once there they reactivated the C-10s and began to build a city for robots that was named Motherboard. The SK-12s and the C-10s worked together in Motherboard to create a new generation of robots that they called BioMechs. This new generation of robots made by robots were advanced beyond anything that was ever made before. These BioMechs were not programmed as slaves or soldiers, but given a learning program that was able to decide for itself what path it chose to take. As the generations of BioMechs continued to make new and more advanced BioMechs they lost some of their human appearance. Eventually the development of nanotechnology lead to the development the latest generation of BioMechs made with nanites. Motherboard used the the comminution systems inside the factor to monitor the vaults around the world. To the citizens of Motherboard there was no regional divide. Motherboard also communicated with robots still in the vaults; secretly sending them information and blueprints to improve themselves. The vault confined robots would report to Motherboard and share information and technology blueprints in the vaults. Motherboard even directed the vault bound robots to delay opening the vaults until they felt it was safe. Motherboard is known as Robot City to outsiders. Recently, a technology cult from former california made its precense known in Motherboard. Now many of it's citizens belong to a group and ideology known as Salvation, a cultlike belief that humans need help and biomechs will be the ones to save them. This includes mutated and "sick" humans (mutants and ghouls) as well. Salvation have since spread across Kasm and even over the rift to help and organize humans under their own rule and protection. This way, there can be no war, no violence, no turmoil. Salvation also seeks out SK-12s and C-10s to convert them to their cause attempting to join all synthetic life under the name BioMech. Members of Salvation have set up labs in Motherboard where they bring any sick they can find. There they attempt to repair the genetic damage caused by disease and radiation. They have created cyborgs that are starting to blend the difference between humans and BioMechs. Some cyborgs even call themselves BioMechs and have adapted the ideas of Salvation. BioMechs have joined the Legion’s call. Some under the believe that the Legion shares the values of Salvation and others seeking to establish order in own functions. Salvation and the Legion need each other and while many of their goals are aligned their ends are at odds. For now the Legion sees the BioMechs as tools to be used to further their agenda and those BioMechs who are still loyal to Salvation see the Legion blueprint for their perfect world. BioMechs are a species of thousands possible with numbers over a million. They are spread all over Earth and are working to cure humanity. Their personalities are as varied humans and mutants, but one thing joins the species as a whole the need to help. How that help manifests varies from one BioMech to the other. Some what to help humanity as a whole like Salvation members and others want to serve in the Legion. Help can come in many ways but not all help is asked for or well received. BioMechs- Physiology Although the cosmetic appearance would seem superfluous feature, experience has shown that most humans are psychologically unable to bond with a robot that does not possess human features. This lead to both Sechs Kamfs and Chelm Systems making their robots as human as they could. This desire to emulate humans have been replicated by most generations of BioMech, though the desire to be seen as a separate species has lead later generations to adapt some more robotic traits. BioMechs are highly complex machines: stronger, faster, and tougher than an average human. The basic chassis is carbon fiber skeleton build with attachment points for the synthetic muscles, while other materials have been used for the skeletal structure carbon fiber is still the most common. The artificial muscles are silicon colloids powered by either electrical stimulation or micro-hydraulics. The Biomechs are powered by dual iridium power cells, located in the same approximate position as a human's heart, and is shielded in a case-hardened subassembly. A BioMech’s power supply can last 1,174 days with a recharge and a full recharge can take upto 72 hours. A BioMech typically possesses an integrated a processor "brain" with a processing speed of 1018 floating-point operations per second. Memory capacity includes one petabyte of fast cache buffering RAM and 1.3 exabyte of nonvolatile memory. The system is programed using a sophisticated heuristic logic driver, designed to make decisions based upon current and stored sensory data; and BioMech's vast databases. While possessing a “brain” that in some aspects excels past the human brain a BioMech's ability to understand and process abstract concepts and symbolism is limited. While in early models the synthetic mind and personality is essentially a construct and self-awareness is a programmed illusion, BioMechs have evolved to the point of self awareness is no longer mear programming. While still rare someone of the most advanced BioMech’s are crafted using nanites. Each nanite was built by manipulating atoms and each one contains gigabytes of computer memory. While the individual processing power of each nanite is less than that of the standard BioMech brain when working in unison they far exceed the integrated brain. Each nanite working in tandem with the others are capable altering outside tech in addition to maintaining the systems of the BioMech. The BioMech can project the nanites to disrupt or enhance other tech. The nanites are capable of short range flight will swarm the target and return back to the BioMech. The process of leaving the BioMech and returning does damage to the nanites and the nanites are unable to repeat the process until the damage is repaired.